Ameya Aoki
Blonde Bomber Capoeira Lifestyle Dark Slayer's Footstep Appearance Ameya is a relatively but well figured women at her age. Ameya stands at 6'0 even and is a lot taller than most females in her age group. Her height she inherited from her father who was known for being especially tall. She is already taller than her mother by an inch. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with Raido's trademark bang that hangs over her eyes, she possesses the same hair color her mother has her mother has. Only tying it up when she is about to fight. From time to time she wears glasses though for more of a fashion affect that rather actual eye sight problems. Ameya is with a fair skin complexion that has a unique glow to it. Ameya usually has a calm relaxed gaze and has ocean blue eyes. She has been seen wearing a small blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Her outfits varies but she is usually seen wearing unique dresses that she often claims she made on her own Personality There is a fine line between genius and insanity and Ameya tends to walk the twilight of it. Ameya is perhaps the most entertaining of Raido's three children with Ameyuri. First impressions really mean a lot to her so she tries to make the most normal one possible. Often showing herself to be respectful, calm and cool. Ameya presents herself to be a normal modest girl who is a regular teen finding her way in the world. This calm persona is what can make people feel comfortable around her as she can talk to you as if she has known you forever even having just met you. Once Ameya gets comfortable around you that's when her more defining traits are made apparent. Much like Suiren; Ameya has shown to have a excitement to life, and often expresses extreme emotion whether it is excitement, shyness or anger. This randomness makes being around her fun as anything is viable to happen, however in the same breath it makes being around her very dangerous as she will often suggest outlandish activities in the name of fun. Though she doesn't wish injury upon anyone intentionally her idea of fun often means pain for someone else. Her brother Ameryuu Aoki is often her victim of choice as she is often seen popping up on him and pulling pranks on her younger brother in the name of fun. This mostly extends to those who know her best however and see her on a day to day basis. Ameya has attempted to try this on her older sister Ameko Aoki, but he latter who is the most mature of the children will no stand for such foolishness and will often berate her younger sister for her pranks. Outside of that she resembles her mother greatly and is extremely driven and motivated to get what she wants. Allowing her confidence as a woman and her values she learned as a child guide her to make good decisions out of life. She pretends to be ignorant of her beauty but she is extremely humble. Though she is not above puffing up her own ego from time to time yet she does in a moderate manner. She exhibits a often carefree attitude where nothing bothers yet but yet when it comes to her duties and responsibilities she has the same fierce drive as he mother to see it through. Something both her mother and father are proud of her for. She even reprimands Raido the same way her mother would for being lax in things around the house or his other duties, mostly washing the dishes. She prefers to approach situations calmly where she can think with a level head but she has s been prone to blow ups only to calm down once she has expressed her extreme emotion over the situation. Many would state that she is without a doubt a genius in the making, but her sanity if often questioned which has become a common comic gag where she states she is not crazy just ahead of the curve. Abilities Physical Prowess Explosion Release As seen multiple times by her family members is that Ameya has highly volatile chakra that she took advantage of to mix with her elements to learn the explosion Release. Trained by her mother Ameyuri who in turn due to her own unique abilities can create and control shockwaves began to teach her daughter how to better harness and focus her abilities. Ameya's techniques were highly erratic and unfocused which led to her wasting the majority of her chakra in one or two explosions, not to mention she was using them rudimentary ways such as quantity over quality. In the year since she has been training with her mother her ability has become more focused and honed, able to exer this chakra from her body enough to use moves like Explosion Release: Landmine Fist which she learned to avoid the recoil by using velocity and direction in such close range. As well as how to channel it from outside her body and use jutsu like Explosion Release: Explosive Bombardment. Ameya is still extremely young and has much more to master but is on a good track to become a tough opponent for just about anyone foolish enough to challenge her. She is currently learning how to manage the size and volume of her explosions from concussive ones to incendiary ones. *IEDs* *Toe Popper* *Land Mines* *Claymores* *Bouncing Betty* *Flash Bomb* Combustion A still raw and unmastered skill Ameya is working along side her father who has began to help with this aspect of her training. When the training started Raido noticed how flustered or upset she would get when Raido would absorb her chakra and ninjutsu via Preta Path. That and she voiced her frustrations in hard it was to land a clean hit on him from a given distance. Raido taught her of how some shinobi will have abilities like these where they can absorb the chakra from a ninjutsu. Hearing of Ameyuri teaching her about controlling her chakra remotely form her body he began to teach her how use that to use her opponents chakra absorbing abilities to her advantage. By remotely controlling her volatile chakra once the opponent has successfully absorbed it into their body which is how most chakra absorbing techniques work she can remotely set it off which would cause Spontaneous human combustion in her target. Spontaneous human combustion needs no external sources and if she could set her chakra off remotely to become unstable and burst she could avoid getting upset when her ninjutsu is absorbed. However she would need to learn expert control from a given distance and that her range would need to be close. Raido also translated these same principles over to her ability to cause and create Implosions Implosions High Explosions Explosion Absorbtion Low Explosion Chakra Quality Trivia *According to the databook. **Ameya's hobbies are making good first impressions, pranking her brother, random fun, and explosions. **Ameya wishes to fight no one **Ameya's favorite food is Spicy Foods and burgers her least favorite food is watermelon. **Ameya's name means Midnight Rain. **Ameya's favorite phrase is '' Lets not blow this out of proportion '' *Ameya's name like most of the children between Raido and Ameyuri is based on their mothers name heavily. Category:Characters Category:Females